Just That Kind of Day
by Keke Jane
Summary: Finn has finally decided that he was ready to adventure to a cave on his own, but without Jake and the workings of a devious riddler, things may not exactly go as planned. Somewhere in another universe, Fionna has decided the exact opposite, even if Cake thinks she is. But what will happen when these two unsuspecting teens are tossed into an alternate universe?


**Author's Note: **Hey, guys, it's Keke here, and I'm super excited to post my first ever Adventure Time fanfiction! I'm really nervous about making the characters as IC as possible, so I'd love to hear ways to improve my writing and make it better! Also, if you'd like more chapters, I need reviews! So, enjoy this lovely thing I pooped out when I was bored and see you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

The sunlight poured through the window, making the brightly colored vials in the room seem stranger than usual, the room seeming to lose some of its usual luster. Finn sat quietly, idly listening to the Princess rant on and on about things he had the slightest idea about.

It had been a fairly quiet evening, and Finn had done nothing but help out the Princess about her usual work, occasionally handing her a tool or looking something up in a dictionary, and pretty much just keeping her company when nobody else would.

His hands itched for something to do, for something to occupy himself, but had been carefully warned not to touch anything that PB hadn't directly told him to.

He usually enjoyed spending time with the Princess, but today had been so uneventful, he definitely needed to go kick some butt in some dungeon or fight some evil villain that threatened the safety of innocent civilians to relieve his ache for adventure.

"So, by adding ground Tremolite Asbestos, it should stabilize the serum and we can use it to enhance the production of Candy Corn bushes, right, Finn?" The princess asked, shifting her gaze from the beaker in her hand to the boy and the dog who sat silently at the edge of the table.

"Uh, sure, Princess..." Finn replied, a mildly confused expression forming on his face as he spoke. Jake had currently been dozing in his chair, drool trailing from the corners of his mouth as he muttered something about hot babes.

"Finn, do you even know what I just said?" The Princess asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Finn said, trying his best to look enthusiastic but just coming off as if he was trying to mock her.

"Finn, it's not nice to make fun of brainiacs. Here, I know since you're probably bored out of your mind, go find some more sugar sprouts. They're indigenous in the dungeons near the beach. But they're very fragile, so you have to be extremely careful. Can you do it?" She asked, now focusing on the mixtures and the small pot of sprouting Candy Corn Bushes.

"Awesome, heck yeah I can! I won't let you down!" He said, jumping from his seat and fleeing from the lab before he could get her assurance. He felt pretty bad about leaving Jake, but what's the worst that could happen? He was independent, and now would be a good time to prove it to Jake, even if last time he explored a dungeon alone, he was faced with a demonic cat that kicked his buns three ways till Sunday.

Sending a quick fleeting goodbye to Peppermint Butler who had called a goodbye out to him, he ran out the gate of the Candy Kingdom, veering left and making his way through the tall grasses and into the heavy sands of the beach. Finally slowing down, he lessened his pace to a lethargically slow walk, catching his breath and wiping the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

The sun was much hotter and seemed much more intimidating now that he was outside, the rays of light beating down on him, making his vision momentarily impaired. But quickly recovering, he shot a quick glance around and tried to find the entrance to the mouth of a cave which could lead to the sugar sprouts. With little to no avail, he tried remembering the last time he went to a beach cave to collect exotic ingredients. With a few moments of flipping through all the times he went on errand runs for Princess Bubblegum, he finally decided to try every cave in the general vicinity.

Starting along the beach, he kicked off his shoes and pushed his toes into the heated sand, the grains falling around the soles of his calloused feet, the warm comforting sensation sending shivers down the young boy's spine. It was such a nice day, maybe he would just bail on PB. No, he gave his word that he wouldn't let her down.

Shaking the idea from his head, boots and sword in hand, he sprinted across the beach and despite the heat; he still got to the other side of the beach in a matter of minutes. Now he was really exhausted, puffing and panting. Shrugging off his pack and pulling it in front of him, he opened the green safety latch and reached his hand in.

Finally producing a water bottle, and taking a quick drink, he quickly checked his pack for anything else that would be a necessity for the trip inside a dungeon. Proceeding to dump the contents out, he took a quick inventory, hunching over the pile on the sand. Rope, a bandage, two bottles of water, his flute, a container filled with left-over scrambled eggs, an extra sword, one of Marceline's antic lighters (Which he was pretty sure had no lighter fluid), an excessive amount of little bottles of sparkle glue, and an assortment of fruit wrapped in a towel.

Well, it seemed like enough. Placing everything back into the bag, he continued his trek across the beach. Finally, he came across the entrance to two caves. With little thought added into this decision, he picked the cave on the left. He peered into it, dropping his shoes and stuffing his feet back into them. His eyes only met darkness, so cautiously, with a few measured steps, he entered the cave.

To his relief, the cave had provided a decent amount of lighting, so he wasn't surrounded by pitch black, but it was very dim, making it hard to make out anything more than a few vague shapes. Well, if anything started to move, at least he could see it.

Squinting as if he could somehow magically see in the dark by the action, he sighed, starting down the rocky path that led deeper into the dungeon. The strange thing about this cave was that it got brighter until the scene was completely visible to the young thirteen year old, even if there wasn't any apparent light source. It seemed like the whole room let off a light glow that was comforting and unsettling all at once.

The path seemed to go for ages and ages and ages. Finn was tempted on more than one occasion to just turn around and tell PB that he had no luck with those sugar sprouts, but that would be lying, and that was against his code of honor.

Being caught in his thoughts, he didn't notice the narrow tunnel stared to widen, and finally leaking into a cavernous room, of which a humongous blue apple with a question mark carved into its front sat.

It looked as if the apple was collecting dust, like nobody, not even miniscule insects had trodden on. Finn approached the apple with caution, carefully examining all around its exterior. It caused a confused expression and a few muttered words, but nothing was that odd about it.

"What the heck is this thing all about?" He said, running his finger across the top of the glossy apple. Dust gathered on the tip of his finger, and he bent down to get a closer look at the question mark and the base of the apple.

The question mark dug deep into the apple, straight into the core. The base of the apple was what caught Finn's attention. It seemed to be lodged into a hole, or like it was blocking another hole that might've led deeper into the cave.

Looking around the cavernous room, he decided it be best to try and move the apple to see what was under it. Since the only entrance and exit was the door of which he arrived, he assumed that under the apple was the only way to get farther into this mysterious cave/dungeon thing. So he put his back up against the apple and with a slight groan, he started to push the apple out from its position.

With another heave, the apple finally budged, but only a little bit. But to Finn's surprise, the slight movement was all the really apple needed. The heavy fruit lifted from its position, floating upwards as if enchanted, revealing a large gaping hole where the fruit sat.

Finn's emotion was a bit confused, if not completely perplexed by the sudden rise of the enchanted apple, causing him to let out a small gasp as it ascended above his head. His eyes followed the glossy fruit and then with another sharp gasp, when the apple seemed to transform into something else.

An evil cackle came from the transforming fruit, one that quickly told Finn that this thing meant trouble. Raising his sword defensively, Finn got poised for an attack, but the loud booming laughter suddenly stopped with the blink of an eye.

Lowering itself back onto the ground on a cloud of blue, Finn finally got a good look at this persons face. It was a man, no older than Ice King but no younger than Finn. Around thirty five years old, to be approximate. He looked brooding and dark, completely adjourned in royal blue, question marks all over his clothing. Just by the look on his face, Finn could tell he meant trouble.

Raising his head from the bow he had descended from, he spotted the human who was watching him in awe and smirked , his voice quiet, yet extremely unsettling.

"Oh, hello, Finn." He said, a devious grin forming on his face.

* * *

Ohoho, cliffhangers indeed! So should I write more? I'd love to hear what you guys think and junk, so throw me some reviews! And yes, the next chapter will be one based on Fionna and Cake! And as a warning, there will be some "mature" content, but nothing too...scandalous. So I'll add the next chapter whenever! See you guys soon!


End file.
